1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for dynamic information selection based on associated data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for identifying an endnote category that is assigned to an email recipient address, and inserting a corresponding endnote in an email message that is sent to the email recipient address.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer industry has revolutionized the way in which information is shared between people. During a person's day, the person may use an electronic mail (email) system to send information to work associates as well as to friends and family. In fact, email has become the preferred means of sharing information for a variety of reasons.
First, email is virtually instantaneous. A person may send an email message to a recipient that lives on the other side of the world in a matter of milliseconds. Second, email is convenient due to the fact that a person may send an email message to multiple recipients at once, and may also attach computer files to the email message for the recipients to view. Third, email messages may be tracked. A user may keep a log record of email messages that the user sends to recipients. In turn, the user may reference the log record when a discrepancy arises as to whether the user sent a particular email message to a recipient.
In order to provide a user with timesaving steps in which to generate an email message, email applications allow a user to configure his email system such that a signature, or “endnote,” is included at the end of each email. For example, a user may configure an endnote that includes the user's name, work phone number, and work address. In this example, the email application includes the user's endnote at the end of each email message that the user sends to an email recipient.
Although existing art saves a user time by including an endnote with each email message, a challenge found is in endnote “personalization.” For example, a user may wish to include a business-related endnote in emails that are sent to business associates, and include a personal endnote in emails that are sent to friends and family members.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for including an endnote in an email message that is personalized based upon the email message recipient.